Siempre amigos
by danyy18
Summary: Hoy 18/02 es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo y esta historia esta basada en el. Bella es nueva en la escuela y se hace amiga de Edward desde el primer día, pero los sentimientos de ella cambian de amistad a algo mas y solo hay dos problemas... Edward no esta enterado de este cambio y es un mujeriego. Bella ademas tiene que sobrevivir con sus novias para seguir siendo su amiga.
1. Chapter 1

**ok, hola (?) Soy Dany y bueno, esta historia es la mayoría verdadera. obviamente cambie los nombres y ciertos detalles mínimos que no interfieren en la historia pero principalmente estoy escribiendo esto para mi. Dicen que olvidas mas rápido si escribes y por ahora ha servido bastante bien :) se los recomiendo.**

**En si todo esto esta ambientado en EU (igual que el libro) pero mi historia es mas mexicana que nada, así que ciertas cosas voy a adecuarlas.**

**No se que mas puedo escribir, si tienen alguna duda o comentario... aqui estoy ;) **

**Gracias por al menos entrar en esta historia y matar la curiosidad de si estaba buena o no, enserio soy feliz con simplemente tomarse el tiempo de leer el summary.**

_**-yo solo tome prestados los nombres de S.M. (gracias por haberlos inventado).-**_

_8/08/11_

Hoy era el primer día de clases, estaba en el 10mo año, era sophmore y me había cambiado de escuela. Estaba muy nerviosa.  
Y no empecé nada bien.  
Primero, me pare 5 minutos tarde.  
Segundo, no encontraba la camisa que me iba a poner en la noche, haciendo que cambiara de planes en vestimenta.  
Tercero, perdí el autobús y tuve que tomar un taxi que casualmente y para mi suerte paso enseguida.  
Y cuarto, estoy perdida.  
Exacto, perdida, no encontraba mi salón de clases. Era ridículo, primer día y ya estaba atrasada por 5 minutos; para colmo no había nadie en los pasillos para poder preguntar.

Ok, después de 3 minutos por fin encontré mi salón de clases. Toque y abrí la puerta. Ahora viene la parte mas difícil...  
Mas de 30 personas voltearon a verme como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo. Empecé a sentir como me sonrojaba.  
-buenas tardes- me dijo la maestra. Ya se veía grande de edad pero enseguida se notaba su carácter. No iba a hacer una materia fácil.  
-perdón por llegar tarde, puedo pasar?- le dije con voz apenas audible, todos me seguían viendo y me sentía incomoda.  
-puedo saber la razón de su retraso?- me dijo acercándose a mi. Demonios, enserio quería saberlo? No se me ocurría una cosa de excusa, así que dije la verdad, aprovechando que estaba mas cerca y no tenia que hablar tan duro para que todo el salón se enterara.  
-yo amm... me perdí- le dije con timidez. Esto era tan embarazoso.  
-disculpe?- pregunto. Enserio no había escuchado? No pude evitar pensar en una maldición hacia ella.  
-me perdí  
-hoy la voy a dejar pasar, pero será la única vez señorita- me dijo volviendo a su escritorio. Ok, y ahora?  
Voltee a ver a los estudiantes y muchas caras desconocidas me seguían viendo. Y de repente, demonios...  
Pero paso, en un segundo, unos ojos verdes y un cabello cobrizo llamaron mi atención, el chico me estaba viendo desde la primera fila y yo no podía dejar de verlo, me encantaban sus ojos.  
Aunque claro, no podía quedarme como boba ahí parada viéndolo así que empecé mi búsqueda por un lugar libre.  
Me toco en la cuarta fila. Al menos podía ver al chico interesante desde aquí.  
Como buena maestra, empezó a mencionar todos los nombres de los alumnos y, por primera vez, agradecí esa tonta practica. El chico se llamaba Edward.

Al salir de la clase, estaba viendo mi horario. Tenia física en el salón 232... genial, me perderé de nuevo, pensé con sarcasmo.  
Una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.  
-hey! Hola amm... soy Edward- me dijo el chico interesante con una sonrisa en su rostro. Demonios, de cerca era mas lindo.  
-soy Isabella, pero dime Bella- le dije y estreche mi mano con el.  
-así que... puedo acompañarte a tu siguiente clase?, para que no te pierdas, digo- me dijo Edward con diversión, entonces el si escucho, que pena. Me sonroje.  
-tengo física  
-puedo ver tu horario?- lo traía en la mano y se lo entregue.  
-oh genial, tenemos las mismas clases, excepto por ingles- dijo después de un minuto y le sonreí con emoción. Que suerte tenia de estar con el casi todo el día.  
-Edward!- gritaron dos voces de tras de nosotros. Una rubia despampanante y un chico alto de cabello rizado venían casi corriendo intentando llegar a Edward. Que lindo nombre no?  
-Rose, Emmett- le dijo con emoción, se notaba eran amigos de antes, me sentí algo fuera de lugar. -ella es Bella- menciono Edward señalándome.  
-hola- salude algo tímida pero era por el grandote, tenia cara de niño pero su tamaño asustaba un poco.  
-eres la nueva- dijo Rosita? Rosalia? Demonios, siempre eh sido mala con recordar nombres. Asentí mientras le sonreía.  
-y te gusta la escuela?- pregunto el cara de niño y cuerpo de oso.  
-es enorme- les dije con una casi risa y Edward también. Ellos nos vieron raro por nuestro chiste privado.  
-Bella se perdió en la primera clase y llego tarde- les explico y ellos sonrieron en entendimiento.  
-te acostumbraras- me dijo la chica.  
Y así paso el día, entre risas por mis nuevos tres amigos, pero en especial, por Edward. Resulto que el era bueno en matemáticas, algo que yo no, y yo era buena en la clase de Biología, aunque odié a la maestra. Y por supuesto, a ninguno de los nos gustaba la clase de Historia, pero con Edward, creo fue la clase mas divertida del día.  
-van a venir por ti o te vas a ir tu sola?- me pregunto al salir de la escuela.  
-yo sola  
-quieres amm... quieres que te lleve? Tengo mi auto- era lindo cuando no sabia que decir.  
-eso es genial, pero no, gracias  
-enserio?  
-si, no te preocupes... otro día tendrás mas suerte- le dije guiñándole el ojo, el solo se rio.  
-te veo mañana Edward?  
-a primera hora, no te vayas a perder de nuevo- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona y dejando de caminar.  
-que gracioso- le dije pero seguí caminando y como buena persona, le saque la lengua y me despedí con la mano. El se rio e hizo lo mismo.  
Sin duda, hoy había sido un buen día y por primera vez, esperaba con ansias el mañana para venir a la escuela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo :) No todos los capítulos van a ser mes a mes, solo van a ser momentos relevantes.**

**Gracias por leer.**

_**-los nombres los tome prestados de S.M. (gracias por haberlos inventado)-**_

_10/09/11_

Había pasado un mes desde que entre a la escuela y hoy había sido un día... algo especial, por dos cosas.  
Primera, en la mañana en la clase de biología, nos dieron las calificaciones del examen sorpresa que nos habían hecho y digamos que a nadie le fue bien. Pero demonios, yo era buena en biología y me había acordado de todo en el examen, la cosa es que a la maestra no le pareció correcto que contestara con lápiz mientras los demás habían contestado con pluma. A quien demonios le interesa eso? Era injusto. Y de hecho no me quede callada ya que al final de la clase le pedí una explicación. Finalmente saque una C- y bueno, de eso a una F, no estaba tan mal.  
Lo mejor fue que al salir de esa clase, Edward me abrazo. Por primera vez, fue lo mejor en todo el día.  
**/-/flashback/-/**  
-Bella! Que te dijo?- pregunto Edward enseguida que salí del salón. Hoy traía su chamarra negra, se veía bien.  
-es una...- ok, lo ultimo lo pensé, yo no podía decir groserías pero podía pensarlas silenciosamente.  
-hey, tranquila- me dijo con una sonrisa y me acerco a el, rodeándome con sus brazos. Demonios... esto era el paraíso. No sabia que hacer, en primera porque nunca había abrazado a un chico y en segunda porque era Edward el que lo hacia.  
Después de un eterno segundo, le devolví el abrazo pasando mis brazos por su cintura y recargándome en su pecho. Olía delicioso. No se cuento duro el abrazo, pero no quería soltarlo nunca.  
**/-/Fin FB/-/**  
Al final, como todos los buenos momentos, se termino el abrazo, o mejor dicho, lo terminaron, ya que Rosalie llego e interrumpió el momento, no me enojaba claro, pero quería disfrutar mas de los buenos momentos con Edward.  
La segunda cosa, hoy conocí a Alice. Bueno, no exactamente. Ya la conocía, de vista solamente pero justo hoy resulto que ella y Rosalie habían congeniado muy bien; demasiado.  
Emmett la acepto igual de bien en el grupo y hasta Edward, y de hecho el me dijo que era bonita. Y ya estaba, ya había entrado al grupo en menos de una hora porque a todos les parecía una buena chica. Excepto por mi.  
Han escuchado la frase de "odio a primera vista"? Pues maso menos eso paso pero yo no odiaba a Alice, solamente me incomodaba estar junto a ella por dos sencillas razones, le gustaba Edward y ella sabia que me gustaba también. Intercambio de miradas, ya saben.  
Una parte de mi quería tirarla de las escaleras mientras abrazaba a Edward y me reía maliciosamente como en las películas y gritar "mío, es mío" con maldad... mi otra mitad sabia que nunca seria mío. Nunca había tenido novio, ni siquiera había tenido mi primer beso, porque habría de cambiar con Edward? Esta mitad decía "apoya a Alice, y déjalos felices, un retiro con la frente en alto".  
Pero claro, no puedo ser tan buena ni tan mala, así que estoy en un punto medio; guardo mi amor en silencio, le doy el camino libre a Alice, pero no dejare de hablarle o estar con Edward. Era perfecto mi plan, y en estos últimos días parecía estar funcionando.

_-/1 semana después/-_  
Al salir de la clase de ingles (que milagrosamente acabo unos minutos antes) fui a ver si Edward aun estaba en su clase, había prometido jugar ajedrez conmigo.  
Estaba en el 5to piso y su salón estaba en el 3ro, tal vez si me apuraba un poco... No es por nada, pero casi muero en el ultimo escalón.  
Ya mas tranquila, camine lentamente hasta llegar al salón, pero demonios, Alice estaba recargada en la pared del mismo salón. Esto era incomodo.  
-hola Alice- la salude. Tal vez no me agradaba mucho, pero si ella iba a ser la novia de Edward muy pronto, al menos debía ser amable con ella no?  
-hola Bella- me respondió tímidamente. Eso se me hizo raro pero tampoco quería meterme en sus asuntos, así que solo le sonreí amablemente y espere mientras veía mi celular.  
Dos minutos exactos pasaron cuando sonó la campana y empezaron a salir los alumnos.  
Alice y yo, recargadas en la pared... la mirada de Edward reflejaba confusión, inseguridad e incomodidad. Demonios, no quería ponerlo entre la espalda y la pared.  
Me acerque a el y choque las manos en un Hi5. Me hice a un lado y vi que a varios chicos conocía y podían ayudarme en mi escabullida.  
-hey David- le hable al güerito amable que tenia en la clase de Español.  
-Bella- me volteo a ver para seguir caminando, perfecto.  
-oye, tienes los últimos apuntes de ayer de la clase de español?- le pregunte para hacer real mi actuación, el punto era no estar incomodando a Edward ya que seguramente quería estar a solas con Alice.  
Después de una hora, en el patio, seguía esperando a Edward. Lo había prometido, y faltaban 15 minutos para la siguiente clase. No pensé que se olvidaría del juego, o tal vez fue mala idea dejarlo con Alice y mal interpreto mi escabullida. Estaba aburrida, no era tan divertido jugar sola.  
Faltaban 5 minutos para la siguiente clase y empecé a meter el ajedrez a mi mochila. Hoy va a llover, pensé con ironía, hoy me iba a mojar.  
-que haces Bella?- la voz de Edward me interrumpió. Tenia una sonrisa en su rostro pero sin que le dijera nada, el mismo recorrió su mirada del ajedrez a mis ojos. Su sonrisa se borro.  
-hoy es martes verdad?- dijo con tristeza, yo solo asentí. Termine de guardar el ajedrez rápidamente, me acomode mi mochila y empecé a caminar por el pasillo. Teníamos clase de historia.  
-Bella yo... yo estaba... yo no...- el pobre ni sabia que decir.  
-esta bien, luego podemos jugar de nuevo- le dije con una sonrisa pero el no hizo lo mismo.  
-enserio perdón Bella, yo...-el se estaba pasando su mano derecha por su cabello y solo lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso.  
-tranquilo, es solo un juego- le sonreí y me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia. La verdad dolió mucho, pero el no tenia porque enterarse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, este es un nuevo cap. :3 espero les guste y gracias por sus notificaciones a:**

** .54**

**Gracias por leer.**

_12/11/11 _

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que había llegado a la nueva escuela y todo iba genial, hasta que Alice entro a nuestro grupo. Bueno... nuestro no, de ellos, porque yo ya no estaba incluida.

Fue raro no estar con Edward al principio todos los días, pero por otro lado, conocí nuevas personas.

Angela, era una chica callada pero era divertido estar con ella.

Emily, ella era japonesa y también era buena chica. Ella le enseñaba a Angela el japonés ya que ella quería aprender. Yo solo las acompañaba.

Eric, el era un tipo bajito y tenia un gran sentido del humor, era como un hermano para mi.

David, era güerito y tenia lentes cuadrados, casi nadie hablaba con el pero era de las mejores personas que había conocido. Igual era como otro hermano.

En estos días, me la pasaba con ellos cuatro, era tranquilo y divertido. Cada uno tenia algo que decir o enseñarnos, y los demás siempre teníamos una opinión o palabras de aliento. Eran buenos amigos.

-Bella, puedo hablar contigo?- de repente pregunto Edward mientras me agarraba del brazo.

-dime- era la hora del almuerzo y no era por nada, pero tenia hambre.

-porque... porque ya no te juntas con nosotros?- una mirada con preocupación llamo mi atención

-tu dime- no era por nada, pero siempre, en cualquier cosa que íbamos a hacer, estaba Alice. Me caía bien pero ella era muy celosa con Edward, aun no eran nada, pero prefería no incomodarla.

-Alice es una amiga, y Rose y Emmett te extrañan

-pues mañana almuerzo con ustedes- eso tenia solución, pero enserio tenia hambre. Seguí caminando.

-pero... amm... como estas?- me volvió a detener agarrando mi brazo.

-no me quejo, y tu?- el se quedo pensando y por fin me soltó

-igual

-mañana te veo Edward- y seguí mi camino. En la cafetería, me senté con Angela y los demás. Eric y David estaban en el equipo de robótica y me habían invitado en la tarde a ir a verlos. Sonaba interesante.

A lo lejos, pude ver a Rosalie y Emmett aventandose una pelotita en el patio pero Edward ni Alice estaban ahí, se me hizo raro.

**-/1 semana despues/-**

-hey, Bella- Edward grito detrás de mi. Me detuve para voltear a verlo.

-dime

-quieres ir a jugar en Play time* a Port Angels?-me dijo pasando su mano por su cabello

-ahorita?

-después de clases- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-nosotros?- aunque no lo aceptara, quería ir solo con el.

-pues eso depende, no se si Rosalie quie...

-que yo que?- interrumpió Rosalie a Edward, mientras ella me abrazaba. -hola Bella

-Rose

-le estaba diciendo a Bells que si quería ir a Playtime al rato y...

-oh si, vamos, deja le aviso a Emett y a Alice

-pero...- empece a decirle pero no me escucharon, raro no?, notese el sarcasmo.

Después de 10 minutos, mas de 8 personas estaban incluidas en el plan y en total éramos 10. Yupi!

Me arrepentí de haber aceptado la invitación de Edward tan rápido, y ahora si decía que ya no iba, lo iba a ver como una excusa y probablemente se enojaría silenciosamente... Prefería vivir con su enojo que ver 7 chicas al rededor de el. Intentaría con la excusa.

-oye Angela, haz visto a Edward?- aproveche que estaba incluida en el plan y estaba caminado por los pasillos. Empezaba la actuación.

-estaba afuera con Rosalie creo, porque?- se detuvo para mirarme. Tal vez no lo dijera, pero ella secretamente sabia que me gustaba Edward, nunca lo diría, claro, pero yo sabia que ella lo sabia.

-por... por nada, gracias- y al darme la vuelta, ella me interrumpió.

-ya se que no quieres ir a Port Angels, pero si le dejas el camino libre a Alice, quien va a sufrir eres tu- dijo seriamente. Me voltee a verla, haciendo como si no entendiera.

-de que... estamos hablando?- le fruncí el ceño en señal de que no entendía, posiblemente exagere... demonios.

-estas pensando en alguna excusa, pero yo digo que vayas con nosotros, no pierdes nada con ir- me dijo y se dio la vuelta. No pierdo nada, excepto mis ilusiones, y eso seria mas doloroso.

Me encamine hacia el patio donde se supone estaría Edward. Escuche varias voces, una de ellas era Edward, pero no reconocí a los demás.

-entonces que Edward, le dirás a Alice que sea tu novia?-dijo una voz que no había escuchado con anterioridad.

-no le dirá nada porque su otra novia no lo deja- se empezó a reír una voz tonta.

-cual novia? Bella?- pregunto una tercera voz

-cállense- dijo algo fuerte Edward pero se empezó a reír

-ella no, yo me refería a la vecina de Edward, como se llamaba?- dijo la segunda voz.

-se llama Victoria- confirmo Edward- pero ella no es mi novia...

-es un free?- pregunto una cuarta voz y se empezaron a reír todos.

-o sea que vas a su casa por las tardes y no es tu novia?- pregunto la primera voz

-ya cállense mejor- dijo Edward riéndose con todos los demás. Por eso uno no debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas, me dije a mi misma. Enterarme que mi mejor amigo es... sea lo que sea, yo no debí haber escuchado nada.

-y que con Bella?- se empezaron a reír de nuevo.

-no digan nada de ella ok?- y empezaron a hacerse burla entre ellos de nuevo. Y por fin pude moverme. Demonios, no volveré a escuchar conversaciones ajenas. El hecho de que me alla "defendido" al final, no se comparaba con saber lo demás.

Me fui a mi siguiente clase que afortunadamente era ingles y aproveché que no estaba con Edward para pensar en alguna excusa valida e intentar olvidar lo que tenia que olvidar.

-/_2 horas despues_/-

Toda la hora había pensado en alguna cosa que me impidiera ir con 9 personas mas. Algo nuevo y creíble. Y era esta:

Tengo que llevar a mi gata al veterinario porque Renee me acababa de hablar ya que se lastimó al subir al techo.

Era creíble, preocupante y era perfecta para evitar horas de tortura. Era perfecta. Solo que en el momento en que le iba a decir a Edward mi maravillosa excusa, termine diciéndole: Renee quiere que la ayude a hacer la comida. Tanto para eso?, dijo mi conciencia, tanto pensar para terminar diciendo una tontería!?.

-tu mamá ni te dice nada Bells, yo digo que no va a tener problema solo unas horas- me dijo Edward y tenia razón, mi mamá no me diría que no por divertirme unas horas pero por mi tontería de la excusa, ahora tenia que fingir hablar con Renee.

-/_3 horas despues_/-

Todos se nos quedaban viendo, pero quien no lo haría? 10 adolescentes riéndose y haciendo ruido no era del diario y todos se nos quedaban viendo. No me gustaba llamar la atención, pero tampoco podía decir nada, excepto quedarme hasta atrás.

Rosalie estaba hablando con Emmett, con Jessica y con Irina, otras amigas de ellos. Edward estaba con Alice, Angela, Kate, Maggie y Leah.

Y yo estaba platicando con migo misma. No quería acercarme a Rose porque no me llevaba bien con Jessica, y a Edward tampoco podía hablarle, si tenia la atención de 5 chicas porque habría de hacerme caso a mi no?.

-/_4 horas y media despues_/-

Ya estábamos a punto de irnos y yo estaba mas que feliz por eso.

Todo este tiempo, los demás habían jugado con sus amigos, al parecer yo no tenia ninguno, excepto por Angela y jugamos solo un juego en el hockey sobre mesa antes de que Maggie se la llevara.

Los demás jugaron bowling, con pistolas, con pelotas, en las maquinitas, y muchos juegos mas. Claro que jugué, pero sola.

Ya estábamos saliendo de los juegos y en las escaleras eléctricas Edward abrazo a Alice dandole un beso en su mejilla, pero en todo el camino no la soltó.

Sabia que Angela me diría algo, pero no la voltee a ver, no quería reclamarle nada, ni que ella me dijera algo.

Llegamos a la escuela y cada quien se fue para su casa, todos estaban tan felices por la salida y yo solo me di la vuelta para conseguir un taxi. No hubiera estado tan mal si no hubiese sido por lo ultimo de Edward y Alice. Nadie se dio cuenta de que me había ido, ni siquiera Angela. Y Al final, wow, saber que nunca se fijaría Edward en mi, dolía, pero que lo confirmara enfrente de mi... era demasiado.

Al llegar a dormir en mi cama, las lagrimas salieron sin mi permiso, me sentía una tonta, le estaba dando demasiada importancia a una tontería, pero no podía evitarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdon por no publicar antes, pero me quede sin internet porque **_coffcoff _**se fue la señora que le robaba el internet **_coffcoff __**XDXD y pues ya encontré alguien mas que me comparte su internet ^.^ y bueno, gracias por leer. Ahora adoraran a Edward :) bss.**_

No se como me convenció. La verdad no puse mucha resistencia y me gustaba estar nosotros cuatro solamente, hace mucho que no habíamos salido solo nosotros, así que acepte.

Y estoy aquí, caminando a lado de Rosalie mientras Emmett y Edward están mas enfrente haciendo bromas entre ellos, rumbo a un local de comida donde podíamos conseguir cervezas sin ser mayores de edad. A que persona de 16 años no le gusta la cerveza, el cigarro, mas alcohol, y una buena comida? Exacto, a mi.

Pero adoraba a mis amigos y no me obligaban a hacerlo, me respetaban y yo hacia lo mismo.

Yo y una exquisita coca-cola era mas que suficiente.

-entonces que vas a hacer mañana Bella?- pregunto Rosalie de repente

-ire a comprar cosas con mi mamá y creo iré al cine y tu?

-me quedare en casa con mi fastidiosa madre, divertido no?- el sarcasmo de Rosalie en cierta manera era divertido, pero había temas en los que no sabia como responderle. Ella no llevaba buena relación con sus padres.

-no ira Emmett a tu casa?- cambie de tema

-supongo, ya lo había olvidado

Llegamos al "restaurante" y el dueño nos saludo; Edward y Emmett venían muy seguido.

-queremos 3 cervezas, 2 hamburguesas, 3 hotdogs y una coca, por favor- pidió Edward por todos. Me gustaba que ya no me insistía como al principio.

-vamos arriba- dijo Emmett y lo seguimos.

Había una rocola en el piso de arriba, era mas "exclusivo" y menos obvio que nos vieran, después de todo era ilegal que nos dieran la cerveza.

La comida y las bebidas no tardaron en llegar, tal como las bromas, las risas, y el relajo.

-quieres un poco?- me ofreció Edward de su segundo vaso de cerveza.

-solo un poco- y le tome un trago a la amarga cerveza. Nunca me había gustado pero un poco no me haría daño.

Después de casi 4 horas, digamos que era la única sin alcohol en su cuerpo.

Nos fuimos porque ya estaba haciéndose de noche y cada quien debería irse a su casa.

-demonios Edward, ayúdame un poco- le dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por su cintura para poder sostenerlo mejor

-Bella, Belli, Bells...- comenzó a cantar en broma.

-ni siquiera tomaste como otros días, no te hagas el pesado- pero el solo se rio, me ayudo un poco en pararse mas derecho y caminar sin tanta ayuda, pero se reía de cualquier tontería.

Rosalie estaba peor, y graciosamente, Emmett le estaba ayudando a caminar, era divertido ver a ese par.

Como pude, hice que atravesaran la calle sin accidentes, pero eso si, parecían niños de 5 años.

-camina Edward- el no era gordo, pero tampoco era una pluma andante, y mi brazo ya se había cansado.

-me voy a caer Bella- de repente dijo muy serio Edward

-te estoy agarrando, no te vas a caer, pero ayúdame

-no me vas a dejar caer?- me volteo a ver como si eso fuese demasiado importante

-nunca te dejaría caer- le respondí de la misma manera mirándolo a los ojos. De cierta forma, ninguno de los dos hablaba sobre sentir el piso literalmente.

Sin esperarlo, un beso en mi mejilla sentí y mi sonrisa favorita de Edward apareció.

-tengo que tomar un taxi, tu mamá va a pasar por ti?- le pregunte a Edward

-si, va a venir, quede de verla enfrente de la escuela en 10 minutos

-ok, entonces apúrate- pero el se seguía riendo de todo y no podía evitar reirme con el algunas veces.

-sabe tu mamá que ibas a tomar?

-nop- dijo remarcando la "p" al final.

-pues se dará cuenta ya que apestas a cigarro y a cerveza- le dije y el puso cara seria.

-traigo mi desodorante y unos chicles, ademas si estoy contigo ella no creerá que hicimos algo malo- lo dijo como discurso planeado. Osea que yo era parte de su plan para que Esme no le dijera nada? Cierta parte de mi estaba de acuerdo ya que lo ayudaba y otra parte de mi quería acusarlo con su mamá ya que ella no tenia idea de los vicios de su hijo. Lamentablemente ya lo hecho, hecho esta.

Me espere a que la mamá de Edward llegara para poder irme tranquila. Pero seguía sin saber como Edward escondería su ebriedad.

-hola Bella- me saludo su mamá al bajarse del carro

-hola señora- si algo no me gustaba, es que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas por cualquier cosa.

-dime Esme, ya te lo había dicho, que tal se porto mi hijo?

-lo normal, la pasamos divertido

-es bueno escuchar eso. Van a venir por ti?

-no, ahorita voy a conseguir un taxi aquí enfrente, es rápido

-pero... un taxi?... ya es tarde para que andes en taxi tu sola

-no es tan tarde, no se preocupe, en 15 minutos ya estaré en mi casa

-estas segura?- yo solo asentí, no quería preocuparla mas

-de acuerdo- ella me sonrió y me dio un beso de despedida, adoraba a Esme- Edward, acompaña a Bella a que consiga un taxi- el ni protesto y yo solo me rei

-me vas a mandar un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa- me dijo seriamente mientras cruzábamos la calle

-claro mamá- le conteste en burla

-no, enserio

-esta bien, yo te aviso...

-te divertiste?- pregunto después de 5 segundos de silencio. Esme se había vuelto a subir a su carro, pero sabia que estaba observandonos.

-fue genial estar nosotros cuatro como al principio...- demonios, eso es algo grosero- aunque entre mas gente mejor- corregí, pero a quien quería engañar, odiaba cuando había demasiada gente y mas específicamente a Alice.

-y si el lunes vamos al centro comercial? Solo nosotros, te parece?- lo voltee a ver

-después de clases?- el avanzo un paso hacia la calle y estiro su mano para parar el taxi que no había visto que venia.

-nop, a la hora de descanso, en las dos horas podemos ir por un helado y pasear por ahí, te parece?- el sonrió mientras habría la puerta del taxi

-seria genial- le dije para luego abrazarlo- te veo el lunes, te quiero- le dije aun abrazada a el

-te quiero mucho mas linda- se separo de mi un poco para darme un beso en la frente y alejarse para que pudiese subirme al taxi. Ya iba avanzando y me volví a despedir de el con la mano.

El solo sonrió. Era lo que me gustaba al final de los días... siempre, la ultima que persona que mas me importaba y decía cosas lindas, era Edward.

**Bien, y como no publique antes, será doble :) Lean el siguiente cap. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Todo suyo este cap ^.^ gracias ncnadia.21 y a ALnewmoon por seguir esta historia ;)**

_13/11/11_

Y cuando entre a clase, Edward estaba en su lugar, agarrando la mano de su novia que curiosamente estaba en mi lugar. Alice no me desagradaba, era un chica genial, pero lo que si no me agradaba fue como se volvió mi "amiga".

Con Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y yo, éramos inseparables, pero de un día a otro, Alice le empezó a hablar a Rosalie, otro día se empezó a juntar con Emmett y al final con Edward. Intento acercarse a mi pero me sentía alejada de mis amigos. Alice por aquí, Alice ven acá, Alice es divertida, Alice quiere ir de compras, todo Alice. Sentía celos y miedo. Celos porque ahora Alice era el centro de todo y ya no había espacio para un grupo de 4, ser de 5; y sentía miedo porque podía perder a mis amigos, a las bromas y risas de Emmett, el apoyo y el sentido del humor de Rosalie, y por supuesto a mi mejor amigo... y no quería que Alice me los quitara.

Pero no era una persona vengativa y ni siquiera decía nada cuando algo me molestaba, si Alice quería amigos, no podía yo evitarlo. Así que en lugar de sentarme atrás con ellos, me senté hasta enfrente, justo delante del profesor. Había una chica sentada, Katy creo era su nombre, y solo la tenia en esta clase, así que no creo le importe que me siente en uno de los 2 espacios vacíos.

Puse mis cosas en el suelo y me senté intentando no hacer ruido. Cuando entro el profesor; que era mi favorito, y me vio, su mirada era de desconcierto pero yo solo le sonreí. Si bien era de conocimiento obligatorio que Edward y yo éramos inseparables, de cierta forma me molesto su mirada, no me creían capaz de separarme de Edward?

Me olvide del tema, me recargue en la mesa, me acosté sobre mis brazos y espere a que el profesor hablara para ponerle atención.

Una voz hablo, pero no era el profesor.

-porque te sentaste hoy aquí?- pregunto Edward en casi un susurro. Cuando se sentó a mi lado?

-no hay lugar atrás- le dije algo incomoda y resaltando lo obvio, mientras me acomodaba en mi silla.

-lo siento por eso, es que..-

-no te preocupes, no hay problema- le dije dandole una sonrisa sincera, no podía estar enojada con el

-entonces no estas enojada?- me pregunto con una carita inocente mientras me agarraba mi mano

-no, solo me cambie porque no veo de lejos y así pongo mas atención que con tu risa- el solo sonrió y lentamente solté mi mano de el.

-entonces te acompañare- y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho, recargandose en su silla y cerro sus ojos. Voltee a ver al profesor, sabia que lo había escuchado pero el siguió en lo suyo, no empezando la clase por alguna extraña razón. Voltee hacia atrás, donde mis amigos estaban sentados y no me gusto lo que vi.

Emmett y Rosalie seguían platicando pero Alice... si las miradas matasen...

Regrese mi mirada rápidamente a Edward, si no se iba a su lugar, Alice me mataría, y no quería morir tan joven.

-debes ir con tu novia, no va a estar feliz si te quedas aquí- le dije empujandolo de la silla, pero obviamente no se movió.

-ella va a estar bien, yo quiero estar contigo- me dijo y me abrazo para acercarme a el y me dio un beso en la frente.

-pero ella...

-me interesas mas tu, no te separaras de mi- y bueno, como podía quejarme con esas palabras? Simplemente lo abrace y me recargue en su hombro.

Sin mas el profesor comenzó la clase.

Aun sentía las dagas que me daba Alice con su mirada y me pregunte que estaría sintiendo. Si yo fuera ella, seguro le arrancaría la cabeza. Me sentí mal por eso, estaba haciendo lo que no debería hacer, pero Alice era su novia y yo era solo su amiga, de cierta manera ella gana y no debería tener tantos celos de mi, o si?

Sea como sea, no pude evitar pensar si yo era inseparable de Edward, o el era inseparable de mi.

**-/al día siguiente/-**

Ya ni corriendo llegaría temprano a clase, y no quería pasar vergüenza enfrente de 30 compañeros de clase para que la maestra al final no me dejara pasar, así que con toda la calma de tener una hora libre, le mande un mensaje a Edward por whatsapp

-ya ni entrare a clase, estaré enfrente del campo de fut en las bancas. B.

-pero ya estas en la escuela?. E.

-si, pon atención a la clase. B.

-espera, apenas vas a ir allá verdad?. E.

-si, estoy caminando afuera del salón. B.

-ok, espera, no te muevas.E.

Ok, que significaba "no te muevas"? Literalmente me lo decía o solo quería que lo esperara? Tal vez pediría permiso para ir al baño, saludarme y entrar de nuevo no? O tal vez...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría y cerraba demasiado rápido haciéndome brincar del susto.

-ok, ya estoy aquí

-por que traes tu mochila?- le pregunte a Edward viéndolo raro

-pues porque mas, porque iré contigo- dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla

-pero estabas en clase, pediste permiso?- le regrese el beso pero quería saber que hizo. El comenzó a caminar y lo seguí, aun esperando su respuesta.

-pues... algo así... vi tu mensaje, agarre mis cosas y salí por la puerta-dijo dándome una sonrisa

-la Sra. Garcia (nuestra maestra) se va a enojar contigo mañana, no me quejo que estés aquí, pero seguro te dirá algo

-no importa... prefiero estar contigo-dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros y acercándome mas a el, yo solo pase mi brazo por su cintura.

-te adoro- el no dijo nada y seguimos caminando abrazados hasta llegar a las bancas en el patio de la escuela

-sabes jugar fútbol?- pregunto y saco su balón de su mochila. Claro, no traía cuadernos pero si un balón.

-no es mi deporte favorito pero no muero si pateo un balón- el se rio pero era verdad, hasta este día sigo vivita y coleando no? Puedo fracturarme y caer en coma, pero no morir.

-quieres jugar conmigo?- la verdad no quería pero por el haría todo lo posible

-claro, vamos

Después de 5 minutos para prepararnos, el se puso de portero mientras yo pateaba el balón.

-lo haces bien, no pateas como niña- su sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro

-soy niña, obviamente si pateo como tal- y era cierto, el solo lo decía para quedar bien

-bueno si, pero no lo haces como otras, no gritas como nena ni levantas un pie como señorita delicada- mi carcajada salió sin siquiera pensarla, enserio había conocido chicas que hacían eso?

-lo dices enserio?- intentaba controlar la imagen mental pero me causaba demasiada risa- que feas novias te consigues

-hey! Nunca dije que fueran mis novias

-como si no lo fueran

-bueno, si eran mis novias, pero tu eres mejor que todas ellas- pateo el balón de nuevo hacia mi

-solo por que no grito cada que pateo el balón, eso no cuenta- patee el balón y por fin le metí un gol. Salte de alegría y le saque la lengua como la persona madura que era.

-definitivamente eres mejor que cualquiera- y seguimos jugando, solo me resbale 3 veces pero de ahí todo salió bien, no volví a meterle un gol pero fue la hora mas divertida que estar en clase.

**Nos leemos pronto :3 bss y gracias por su tiempo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey! Hola chic s :) espero les guste este cap. porque a mi no (ya verán al final porque lo digo XD) no se si les guste la recomendación de canciones? Pero si quieren una, podría ser You're beautiful de James Blunt :3** **y amm en este habrá un segundo Pov aparte de Bella, y les aclaro desde ahorita que es verdadero (igual que toda la historia) así que, espero les guste. **

_3/12/11_

Ya era diciembre y hacia frío. Mucho frío. Y lo único que quería era estar acostada en mi cama con un te caliento y viendo una película. Pero no. Esta semana eran exámenes finales y estaba algo estresada, claro que pasaría mis materias, pero era cansado.

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco, Edward siempre me esperaba al final de todas las clases, incluso en ingles siempre estaba afuera esperándome.

Con Emmett me sentía mas unida cada vez, era mi hermano oso. En clases jugábamos sin que nos vieran y le hacíamos pequeñas bromas a Edward. Disfrutaba estar con el ya que Edward muchas veces se iba con Alice a quien sabe donde y de hecho me encantaba mi amistad con Emmett.

Con Rosalie, bueno, sigue siendo de mis mejores amigas pero cierta parte recóndita de mi, recordaba que fue por ella que conocimos a Alice, no quería ser grosera y reclamarle en mi mente, pero no podía evitar pensarlo de vez en cuando. De todos modos, ella no planeo juntar a Edward con Alice.

Angela y Edward se pelearon creo, no quise preguntar por que no era mi problema, pero ya no se hablaban. Yo evitaba estar con ambos al mismo tiempo pero ella sigue siendo gran amiga.

David y Eric ahora se juntaban con Edward y se habían convertido en grandes amigos. A mi me agradaba que podía estar con todos al mismo tiempo.

Pero también hubo otras integraciones a nuestro nuevo numeroso grupo, Mike y Leah.

Mike no me agradaba, era demasiado inmaduro para mi gusto, demasiado ruidoso, y quería hacerce el gracioso todo el tiempo, haciendolo irritante después de 2 minutos; aunque claro que solo me pasaba a mi porque a los demás parecía caerles bien. Siempre que aparecía Mike con Edward, prefería estar con Emmett, ya que Rosalie también se había vuelto inseparable de Mike.

Y Leah. Que puedo decir? Actualmente muchas personas no me agradan, y ella esta en esta categoría. Era bonita claro, no podía negarlo; igual que Alice, pero tenia algo que... no me agradaba del todo. Talvez su voz petulante, o que se acomodaba el cabello todo el tiempo, o tal vez influía que a Edward le gustaba.

Solo lo menciono una vez pero con eso fue suficiente para que me enojara con el. Nunca había tenido novio, pero fijarse en otra chica cuando tienes novia no creo que estuviera incluido en el paquete, y Alice no merecía eso aunque no me agradara. Al final perdone a Edward 10 minutos después de que puso carita de perrito arrepentido.

_-/4 horas después/-_

Por fin había acabado mis últimos exámenes y podía irme, pero habíamos quedado con varios amigos en juntarnos e ir a ver una película. Quería distraerme y ademas estaría Emmett ahí por si acaso.

-hey- salude a todos en general pero Edward se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente.

-ya solo falta Alice y nos vamos- me dijo y le sonreí falsamente. Me aleje de el para distraerme con Rosalie.

Algo pasaba entre Edward y Alice, como que aun no eran tan "oficiales". Solo los había visto agarrandose de las manos en clase y abrazados, pero nada mas, no había besos ni salidas ni nada. Y cierta parte de mi se alegraba por eso.

Cuando llego Alice y nos saludo, por fin pudimos irnos al cine. Como eran mas hombres que mujeres, vimos una película de acción. No eran mis favoritas pero esta no estaba tan mal, de todos modos casi toda la película me la pase escuchando los comentarios de Emmett, y cada critica que tenia sobre los efectos especiales de las bombas. Escucharlo fue lo mejor.

Cuando todos salimos y ya cada quien se iba a despedir, todo paso en cámara lenta.

Voltee a ver a Edward sonriendo por el chiste malo de Emmett, pero mi sonrisa se borro en ese instante. No podía moverme.

Alice camino dos pasos antes de que Edward la agarrara por el brazo, haciendo que ella se diera vuelta y quedaron los dos de frente por dos segundos, antes de que Edward cerrara sus ojos y le diera un beso. Al parecer su primer beso.

Alice no reacciono a la primera, así que Edward le dio un segundo beso y esta vez, Alice reaccionó.

Quería correr de ahí pero mis pies no querían funcionar.

-estas bien?- me pregunto Emmett seriamente en un susurro. Voltee a verlo y mi cuerpo empezó a responder.

Vi a mi alrededor y nadie se había percatado de ese suceso pero para mi suerte yo si.(?)

Empece a avanzar sin despedirme de nadie. Solo quería salir, quería golpear algo, quería golpear a alguien, quería gritar, patear, quería llorar... Pero no, no lloraría por una estupidez y por Edward, no mostraría nada porque no éramos nada, éramos simplemente amigos, y debería apoyarlo, no llorar porque se beso con su novia.

Otra parte de mi mente le estaba gritando groserías a Alice. Ya no sabia que pensar.

Mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer. No! Me dije a mi misma, no puedes permitirte llorar por el. Una voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

-porque te vas a así?- pregunto Emmett alcanzándome y pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-no lo viste verdad?- le pregunte en casi un susurro. No quería explicarle.

-no se de que hablas pero te perdiste del momento!- me dijo emocionado

-que momento?

-Edward y Alice se estaban besuqueando por fin, después de dos meses ya lo hicieron oficial, no es genial eso? Ya se habían tardado y por supuesto que Alice es buena chica para el, no lo crees?- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Mi autoestima cayo mas abajo que el suelo y mis ojos se volvieron a humedecer. No era la culpa de Emmett, el no sabia lo de Edward, pero me dolía saber su opinión de Alice. Dolía mucho.

-eso es genial, ojalá lo disfrute- le dije sin mucho humor. Quería irme en este instante, quería desaparecer, no me importaba ser grosera con Emmett, solo quería estar en otro lugar.

-nos vemos el próximo año Emmett- le dije sin verlo y se me hizo raro hasta para mi porque siempre a el le decía "osito", y Emmett lo noto. Avance hasta la calle para conseguir un taxi; quería llegar rápido a casa.

La realidad cayo sobre mi. No vería a nadie por un mes y lo mas triste es que el ultimo día debería haber sido algo para recordar y yo solo quería olvidarlo; olvidar todo, pero entre mas quería olvidar, mas recordaba.

La imagen de ellos besandose aparecía en cámara lenta cuando menos lo esperaba, y cada vez dolía como si lo reviviera de nuevo, y los silencios que escuchaba en mi mente entre cada recuerdo, era el sonido de mi corazón rompiendose.

Al acostarme en mi cama, me permití llorar solo dos lagrimas. Solo dos. Edward no lo valía; ese insignificante beso no lo valía.

En mi sueño, mi mente me traiciono, reviviendo el momento del beso pero era yo a quien Edward besaba. Desperté y me puse a llorar.

Que destruyan tus ilusiones duele demasiado.

/POV Emmett\\\

-nos vemos el próximo año Emmett- me dijo Bells pero apenas si pude escucharla. Me dijo Emmett? Que había pasado con osito? O hermano oso? Estaba enojada conmigo?

Regrese al cine repasando lo que le había dicho para que se enojara, hasta que recordé mis palabras: -"...Alice es buena chica para el". No encontraba otra cosa que... De repente recordé lo que una vez me dijo Rosalie.

-"una chica sabe cuando a otra chica le gusta un chico, es como instinto entre mujeres"

No ayudaba demasiado pero eso podía explicar el porque de la reacción de Bella no? A Bells le gustaba Edward? Seguro si. Lastima que no la vería en un mes para preguntarle.

Al acercarme de nuevo al cine, me encontré con Edward afuera y parecía estar buscando algo.

-que andas buscando bro?- le pregunte y le palmee el hombro con un poco de fuerza, creo me pase de fuerza por su cara de dolor jajaja

-has visto a Bella? No la encuentro y quería explicarle- esta nervioso ya que se pasaba su mano por su cabello. Que quería explicarle? Mi curiosidad gano.

-de que hablas? Que le ibas a explicar?

-ella vio... no lo se, necesito explicarle de Alice- me dijo pero no entendí nada. Hablaba de Alice o de Bella? Quería... disculparse o algo así?

-le debes una explicación?- le pregunte para aclarar las dudas, aunque la verdad ya no entendía.

-si, bueno... no se, tal vez... es que Bella...- y no termino dejándome con mas curiosidad y aparte estaba tartamudeando.

-Bella se fue corriendo y tomo un taxi, apenas si pude alanzarla y le mencione de lo que paso con Alice y tu, pero no se si me puso atención pero dijo que lo disfrutaras, así se hace hermano!- alce mi mano para chocarlas con la de Edward, pero el no hizo lo mismo. Fruncí el ceño.

-que lo disfrutara? Que quiso decir?- me pregunto y yo no sabia que decirle, si el no entendía menos yo.

-no tengo idea pero parecía que quería llorar ahora que lo recuerdo- y enserio lo recordé, tal vez en ese momento no lo note pero haciendo memoria, Bella se veía algo triste.

-llorar? Bella?...- y no hablo en un rato Edward. Se veía mal por lo que le dije. Le afectaba que Bella llorara? Pero porque ella lloraba? Por lo que le dije sobre Alice? O porque le dije que ellos se besaron? Pero Edward dijo que Bella lo había visto, entonces Bells había salido corriendo por haberlos visto? Si es así, entonces a Bella le gusta Edward, pero ella nunca ah dicho ni mostrado nada pero porque Edward quiere explicarle a Bella que se beso con su novia? Que tiene de malo? O el se siente culpable por hacerlo? Pero Bella es su mejor amiga y Alice su novia, no tendría porque no? A menos que Edward sienta algo por Bella y por eso salió a buscarla, pero si a el le gustó Alice desde el principio, entonces que pasa ahora? Que esta pasando?

-pues creo has cometido un error- le dije simplemente basandome en mis pensamientos aunque creo no debí decirlo. Soy su amigo, debería ayudarlo y no hacer que se sienta peor, aunque Bella también es mi amiga, y Edward la hizo llorar, pero Alice también es mi amiga y ella seguro ahorita esta brincando de felicidad... A quien tengo que apoyar?

-solo disfrútalo Edward- repetí las mismas palabras de Bella y me fui. Yo no podía meterme en ese triángulo amoroso, ya tenia suficiente con el mío.

**Alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia... aquí estoy! \^^/ gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey! Hola de nuevo :) nuevo cap. Espero les guste :3 Gracias a:**

**ToryCrzy, MartuCullenSwan, anacullen29, crisode79 y RoxiD'Mellark por seguir esta historia. Y claro, a que siempre comenta ^^ (no te preocupes, pronto aparecerá Jasper)**

**Gracias por leer**

_6/01/12_

Ok, año nuevo, semestre nuevo, nueva ropa, y muletas. Exacto, muletas, y porque? Pues por que tengo buena suerte y justo ayer me tropecé, fracturandome el tobillo izquierdo. Podría haber sido por saltar 4 escalones o por que un coche me paso encima o alguna atrocidad así, pero graciosamente fue con la alfombra. Al levantarme del sillón para apagar la tele de la sala, bam, mi pie se enredo quien sabe como en la orilla de la alfombra, haciendo que también cayera de cara. Alcance a meter las manos, pero mi pie me empezó a doler mucho y se formo una bola gigante en el. Y para mi buena suerte (?) no estaba nadie en la casa para ayudarme, el teléfono de la casa no servia y mi celular necesitaba pagarlo, así que no tenia forma alguna de comunicarme con alguien, y me dolía excesivamente para caminar yo sola. Así que con todo mi poco orgullo que me quedaba, me volví a sentar en el sillón, subí mi pie izquierdo y lo estire igual en el sillón, y espere a que alguien és de 3 horas llego mi mamá y con su ayuda fuimos al doctor y me enyesaron mi pie.

Y aquí estoy, entrando a la escuela con un tobillo fracturado. Yupi. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cualquier persona viniera y ent...

-Bella! que te paso?- pregunto David. Era gracioso, un mes de no verlo y había crecido.

-me fracture mi tobillo- le conteste evitando explicar que fue con una alfombra.

-pero estas bien? Espera, déjame ayudarte con tu mochila- y sin mas me la quito del brazo, era mucha atención.

-David, no te preocupes, esta b...

-Bella, que te paso?- llego Rosalie a abrazarme y le regrese el abrazo como pude.

-me fracture mi tobillo- le explique rápidamente.

-ok, te ayudo a llegar a tu siguiente clase- y entonces tenia a dos personas ayudándome a llegar a mi clase cuando yo podría haberlo hecho, pero tampoco podía negar que me agradaba su preocupación.

-a donde vas Bella?- me pregunto de repente Rosalie antes de subir los escalones.

-amm... Voy a subir?

-esta el elevador, podemos ir por ahí- contesto David. Eso me tomaría mas tiempo y tal vez la maestra se enojaría...

-tienes excusa Bella, no te dirán nada- dijo Rosalie como si leyera mi mente. Solo asentí y caminamos con cuidado.

Y así paso la mayoría del día, preguntando que me había pasado y hasta ahorita eh podido evitar explicar como fue. Hasta que llego Alice.

-hola Bella- me saludo en historia algo tímida. Yo la voltee a ver raro, me había hablado a mi?

-hola Alice- le respondí igual algo extrañada y claro, evitando pensar en la ultima vez que la vi hace un mes.

-te duele tu pie?- me pregunto ayudándome un poco con mi mochila mientras me sentaba.

-no mucho- le di una media sonrisa y me acomode en mi asiento. Era algo extraño hablar con ella, pero raro en una buena forma.

-como te lastimaste?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el lugar detrás de mi. Tal vez si le decía que fue por correr en un maratón por una buena causa o porque había saltado del bonjee...

-me tropecé con una alfombra- las palabras se me salieron sin pensar, demonios. Ella se empezó a reír.

-con una alfombra?- y era imposible no contagiarse con su risa. -te iba a comer tu pie por la fuerza o algo así?- dijo entre risas. Si lo decía así, sonaba tan tonto. No podía parar de reírme hasta después de unos minutos.

-puedes decir que te iban a asaltar y para evitarlo, pateaste a la persona tan duro que te fracturaste tu pie- me dijo Alice mientras hacia con sus manos los movimientos de su explicación. Eso no sonaba tan mal.

-eso suena bien... pero nadie me creería

-tal vez no, pero suena mas emocionante que la alfombra- y volvimos a reírnos. Año nuevo, amiga nueva?

**-/2 semanas después/-**

No me puedo quejar. En una semana mas me quitan el yeso de mi pie y estaba emocionada, ya me había cansado usar muletas todo el día y aparte sufría de bullying por parte de Edward. Era de lo mas gracioso. Cada que subía las escaleras, intentaba tirarme o ponerme el pie para que me cayera, siempre me agarraba cuando estaba apunto de lastimarme, así que nunca lo hacia enserio. Aparte de eso siempre me ayudaba con la mochila y me acompañaba a todos lados haciéndome burla, también se robaba las muletas y se la pasaba jugando como niño. Era divertido estar con el. Lo que no me gustaba es que en el descanso, aparecía Alice y se ponían a besarse recargados en una pared sin descanso. No lo entendía, como es que les gustaba compartir saliva por una hora? Era desagradable (y dolía) verlos, así que evitaba estar con ellos en esa hora. Pero por 5 horas mas estaba con Edward, o el estaba conmigo, no lo se.

-hey Bells, hacemos carreritas?- dijo Edward hablando detrás de mi.

-que gracioso- le dije sacándole la lengua.- voy a ir con Carlos (el prof. de español) quieres ir?

-voy a jugar con los chicos fútbol, pero te acompaño- me dijo agarrando mi mochila y caminado a mi lado. El silencio no era incomodo y no tardamos mucho en llegar.

-gracias Ed- le sonreí para agarrar mi mochila de sus manos.

-no hay problema... ve con cuidado ok?, porque yo no empujare una silla de ruedas- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-ja ja- le volví a sacar la lengua y entre al salón. Tenia dudas sobre el proyecto.

-hola prof- le dije para llamar su atención ya que estaba en su celular.

-Bella! Hola- me dijo con su afable voz que hacia sonreír a cualquiera porque el tenia mucho carisma.

-tengo dudas sobre el proyecto- le dije directamente y el sonrió, y claro, no tardo en explicarme. Pasaron 10 minutos cuando ya habíamos acabado y entro otra chica. Sarah. Era delgada y alta, tenia su cabello largo y ondulado de color cafe oscuro, tenia una nariz fina, una boca pequeña y ojos de color cafe claro. Nunca la había tratado bien pero luego la saludaba de vez en cuando.

-hola Bella -hola Sarah- le conteste y ella le pregunto al profesor las mismas dudas que yo tenia. La ayude mientras el profesor comía su desayuno.

-así que... tu y Edward eh?- me dijo en el típico tono de adolescente queriendose enterar de algo.

-yo y Edward? A que te refieres?

-vamos Bella, son novios?- ok ok, que? De donde había sacado eso?

-de que hablas?

-tu y Edward siempre están juntos, toda la escuela lo sabe- me dijo con cara extrañada como si supiera que estaba mintiendo. Pero no mentía, no éramos nada, solo amigos pero... eso de que toda la escuela lo sabia? Había un rumor de que éramos novios y yo no me había enterado? No pude evitar pensar en Alice, seguro ella sabia de ese rumor.

-no somos nada, solo amigos

-anda Bella, no puedes decir eso es obvio que...

-el tiene novia, no lo sabes? Yo soy solo su amiga- le corregí y raramente no me sentí mal al decirlo. Bien, ya llevo un progreso.

-enserio? Pero si solo esta contigo, como es que...

-conoces a Alice? Ella es su novia- le dije mientras recogía mis cosas, esto se estaba volviendo un poco incomodo.

-pero... no lo sabes? Todas las chicas de la escuela te odian por estar con los chicos mas guapos

-los chicos?- o sea que había mas de uno? Aparte de que en el rumor tenia novio, resulta que andaba con mas de uno?

-Emmett y Edward, no haz notado que todas te matan con la mirada?- oh demonios. Demonios, demonios, demonios.

-no lo había notado... pero son mis amigos, no tiene nada de malo- le dije mientras me acomodaba mis cosas. Estaba nerviosa pensando en lo que Sarah me a ababa de decir y se me dificultaba agarrar la mochila, pero claro, Sarah solo se quedo viéndome.

-pero a ti tu gustan no?- la voltee a ver. A fuerzas quería saber todo no?

-somos mejores amigos, y no, no me gusta- le conteste sin dar referencias de alguno, a ella no le importaba. Salí del salón con ciertas dificultades hasta llegar al campo de fútbol donde seguro estaba Edward. Después de esperar a que terminaran de jugar, Emmett y Edward parecían mis guardaespaldas; era gracioso. Y comprobé el rumor, resulta que es verdad, todas las chicas se me quedaban viendo como si quisieran arrancarme la cabeza o algo. Bajamos las escaleras donde estaban esperando Rosalie, David y Alice. Curiosamente, para Alice, seguro debería estar a mil kilometros de distancia en un saco negro dentro del mar y rodeada de tiburones. Moriría pronto si seguíamos así... tal vez no habría amiga nueva.


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero les guste este cap. y perdón por no publicar antes :) Cuidense y gracias a todo s por leer.**

_5/03/12_

Habían pasado dos meses, y bueno, Edward y Alice terminaron. No se quien termino a quien pero tampoco voy a ir a preguntar, eso le correspondía a Edward decirlo, claro, si el quería contármelo. Ya casi no había visto a Alice desde esa vez, hace como 3 días y ahora Edward se juntaba mas con Mike; eso no me gustaba. A donde quiera que iba, estaba Mike con el, y entre ambos se ayudaban a conquistar chicas. Edward ahora iba tras Leah, aunque había otra, Rachel, que también le gustaba a Edward. Leah era bonita pero no me gustaba para Edward, y Rachel menos, ella era una fácil que parecía que andaría con cualquier chico que le ofreciera unos "lindos días", o noches. Pero aparte de eso, había buenas noticias. Iba a ver un viaje de 4 días, por parte de la clase de Biología a Florence, Oregon. Se supone que iríamos a ver a las ballenas pero no nos aseguraban que las viéramos, aun así nos insistían en ir.

Yo no sabia si quería ir, en parte porque la clase solo la compartía con Edward y no sabia que hacer con el 4 días seguidos y porque tal vez Alice me mataría, no tendría razón alguna pero estoy segura que lo haría.

-vas a ir al viaje?- le pregunte a Edward saliendo de la clase.

-yo creo si, seguro va a estar genial, imagínate mas de 70 alumnos y solo con 4 maestros que nos cuiden, se va a poner bueno- claro, Edward y sus deseos de fiesta cada día; para mi, la fiesta no esta en mis cosas favoritas, de hecho, era lo ultimo que elegiría en hacer. -y tu Bells?- yo quería ir con el porque podría tener una oportunidad, solo una, pero no estaba segura... Ademas estaría Mike y Rachel...

-no lo se, necesito decirle a mi papá- le dije con una sonrisa. Edward paso su brazo por mis hombros y yo le rodee la cintura y nos fuimos caminando a la siguiente clase.

_-/2 semanas después/-_

Y aquí estaba. Sentada en un autobús con Edward junto a la ventana. Esto me hacia sentir nerviosa; era una tontería porque era mi mejor amigo pero no sabia de que hablar con el en estos momentos, sentía que si le decía algo iba a sonar estúpido, haciendo el momento mas incomodo. Yo no quería eso pero si no decía nada igual estaría incomodo el viaje. No sabia que hacer. Se supone que el viaje seria de maso menos 8 horas y nos quedaríamos en unas cabañas cerca del mar y ahí compartiríamos con otras personas, claro, mujeres y hombres separados.

-lista Bells?- me pregunto Edward con una sonrisa enorme, un poco mas y estaría saltando en el asiento.

-lista- le devolví la sonrisa, preparándome mentalmente para estar con Edward 8 horas seguidas... tendría que pensar en que hablar. Lo malo para Edward, es que nos habían asignado asientos. Suerte para mi que me toco con el, pero ahora Edward no tenia con quien echar relajo ya que sentaron a Mike y a sus amigos algo lejos de nosotros. Esto iba a ser un poco aburrido. Los que se sientan de la mitad hacia atrás son los que mas se divierten según, y nosotros estábamos incluidos en esa parte. No se quien saco una guitarra y empezó a tocar, otros empezaron a cantar, otras se pararon a bailar y todo esto cuando aun llevábamos 15 minutos de viaje. Por lo menos no estaría tan aburrido.

_-/6 horas después/-_

-bien chicos, bajen en orden, esperaremos sentados hasta que alguien venga a arreglar el camión- dijo una maestra. Paso que una llanta se poncho y el conductor no traía repuesto. Ahora tenia que conseguir una llanta de camión y alguien que la cambiara.

-Bells, quieres un helado?- me pregunto Edward, yo asentí y lo seguí. Me sentía algo fuera de lugar. Llevaba un pantalón pescador de color gris, era bonito y ligero; pero la mayoría de las chicas llevaban mini shorts que apenas cubrían lo necesario, y lo mas probable es que todas esperaban la llegada de la noche para amm... hacer otras cosas. Quería mucho a Edward, pero el igual esperaba la noche; lo podía ver en su mirada ya que no se despegaba del trasero de las demás chicas. Tal vez no había sido buena idea venir.

_-/12 horas de viaje/-_

Bien, al parecer el viaje de 8 horas llego a las 12. Y apenas íbamos llegando a nuestro destino y todo por la estúpida llanta. De hecho ya era de noche, eran las 11 y todo el mundo tenia hambre. Lo bueno es que nos tenían preparada la cena en el restaurante de las cabañas. Aunque no podia considerarse restaurante. Había 4 mesas rectangulares y 2 circulares, junto con sus sillas incluidas y varias recargadas por si faltaba alguien. El lugar era pequeño y estaba abierto, solo tenia el techo de madera y 4 columnas que formaban el limite del "restaurante". A todos nos sirvieron lo mismo; pescado con papas y agua de limón.

Al poco rato, nos dejaron escoger a nuestro grupo de 6 mujeres para compartir cabaña. Para suerte mía, eran buenas chicas con quien escogí. Por lo menos les había hablado una o dos veces en la escuela. Samantha, Rebecca, Marlyn, Jessica y Miranda. Por ser las primeras en organizarnos nos toco la mejor cabaña, con baño y regadera adentro. Fue la mejor suerte.

Había dos habitaciones; en la de la derecha había una cama para una persona y una litera, así que en esa habitación habían quedado Jessica, Marlyn y Rebecca. En la otra habitación había una cama matrimonial, donde tenia que compartir con Miranda. Y en la que podría llamarse sala había otra cama, y Sam se quedo en ella. Nos fuimos a dormir enseguida que apagamos las luces.

_-/al día siguiente/-_

Edward me comento en el desayuno que no se había dormido hasta las 5am, no le quise preguntar porque, y Mike menciono que las duchas tienen agujeros muy "reveladores", que en términos normales significaba que habían estado espiando a varias chicas mientras se bañaban esa mañana. Ambos parecían estar felices por eso.

Esa misma noche, había una fogata y podía ir quien quisiera. Yo no fui, me gustaba mas la tranquilidad cerca del mar que el bullicio de los demás. Estaba recostada en una silla de playa, observando el cielo. Era tan negro y a la vez tan brillante, no había nada de contaminación que se podían observar todas las estrellas. Todo el cielo estaba estrellado, no había lugar que no tuviese un puntito brillante. Era tan hermoso.

-Bella- susurro Edward mientras caminaba hacia mi. Atrás de el venia Mike.

-hey- les dije y regrese a la misma posición que estaba.

-hazte a un lado- me dijo Edward mientras se recostaba a lado mío y Mike en otra silla.

-ya viste que lindo se ve?- le susurre en su oído a Edward después de 5 minutos. El estaba demasiado cerca de mi. Tal vez estaba cerca pero quería abrazarlo, quería recargarme en el, enserio quería.

-bien chicos, ustedes disfruten de la noche, yo me regreso a la fogata- nos aviso Mike mientras se paraba y se iba.

-no vas a ir con el?- le pregunte algo extrañada.

-las chicas son demasiado escandalosas, por eso vine, prefiero estar contigo- me dijo sin quitar la vista del cielo. Yo hice lo mismo mientras sentía su calor emanar de su cuerpo. Esa corriente me decía que lo abrazara, que estuviera mas junto a el, pero Edward parecía no darse cuenta.

-ya viste que todo se esta moviendo?- me pregunto y me quede viendo las estrellas. Era verdad! Todo se movía y a la vez todo estaba quieto. La Tierra estaba rotando y se podía apreciar en ese momento, se veía demasiado rápido y tan claro. Era sorprendente.

-es... wow, no se... nunca había visto algo así...

-ni yo, es genial- dijo Edward. Ambos estábamos susurrando como si hablar alto interfiriese con el paisaje. Un poco de aire nos pego, trayendo consigo algo de brisa del mar. El clima se sentía con un calor confortable y a la vez el aire estaba fresco. Era buena combinación. Y para hacer el paisaje mas bello aun; una estrella fugaz paso en ese momento... Tendría algún otro momento mas lindo que este? "Que seamos amigos siempre" desee involuntariamente. Y me sorprendí al saber que eso quería. Ya no pensaría a cada segundo ser algo mas para Edward. Quería estar con el, apoyarlo, quererlo, abrazarlo... pero si eso ya hacia aun siendo su amiga, porque era tan necesario un titulo? Ser su amiga podría ser lo mejor.

-es medianoche... te acompaño a tu cabaña?- me dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y veía su reloj.

-claro- le conteste. Caminamos un poco y luego lo abrace. No tardo mucho en devolverme el abrazo. -te quiero mucho sabes?- le dije en un susurro, era la primera vez que le decía eso a alguien.

-yo también te quiero como no tienes idea- me contesto y lo abrace mas como si eso fuera posible. -vamos, camina- me dijo cuando terminamos y solté una risita.

-te veo mañana ok?- me dijo Edward enfrente de la puerta de la cabaña. No había nadie.

-ok, hasta mañana Ed- le susurré en su oído al momento de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-descansa linda- dijo y se fue, espero que a dormir también.


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero les guste porque a mi personalmente me encanta ^^ gracias a todos por sus notificaciones y por leer :) cuidense.**

_18/06/12_

Eran vacaciones de verano, pero decidí tomar clases para poder adelantar el curso, aunque sea un poco. Edward hizo lo mismo. Rosalie igual. Alice también. Pero aun así, no compartía clases con Edward excepto una y casi no lo veía en el día. Me sentía tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de el ya que los pocos momentos que estábamos juntos, eran lindos y divertidos.

-hey Bella- me distrajo Alice sentándose a mi lado. Ya no había tanta tensión entre nosotras, ahora era mas como pequeña incomodidad pero era tolerable.

-hola Alice, como estas?- le pregunte y se me quedo viendo raro.

-estoy... estoy bien, y tu?- Alice parecía mas pequeña de lo que ya era, algo tenia en mente que la estaba haciendo sentirse nerviosa.

-genial, no me quejo- le conteste para regresar mi mirada a mi celular.

-oye Bella... tu sabes amm... tu y... aun te gusta, este amm... - decía Alice entrecortadamente, regrese mi atención a ella y wow, era la primera vez que veía a la grandiosa Alice tartamudear, estar nerviosa y ponerse roja.

-demonios Alice, estas roja, es la primera vez que te veo así- le dije con humor, lo que hizo que aumentara su pena. Me causaba cierta satisfacción su pequeño sufrimiento...

-yo emm... te quería preguntar si a ti te amm... tu sabes... si aun tu, este, amm...-Alice no podía ni preguntar. Esta bien, esta bien, ya fue mucho sufrimiento para ella.

-suéltalo ya Alice

-siauntegustaEdward- dijo demasiado rápido y quedito que no le entendí, solo había escuchado que dijo Edward

-que Edward que?

-que si aun te gusta Edward?- me dijo ya mas tranquila y bajo su mirada a sus manos.

-ves, no fue tan difícil preguntarlo- le cambie de tema con una sonrisa

-fue demasiado de hecho, llevo una semana intentando preguntarte pero no había podido... pero no cambies de tema- me miro con una sonrisa enorme.

-enserio quieres que te lo diga?- le pregunte. No estaba muy segura si a la ex novia de tu mejor amigo le podías decir que su ex novio te gustaba.

-entonces eso es un si!- dijo con emoción

-yo no eh dicho que...

-pero es un si, verdad?- yo me le quede viendo. Era correcto decirle la verdad?

-yo amm...

-no lo niegues Bella, lo supe siempre- dijo algo mas seria

-pero tu... quieres saberlo?

-si, si- dijo mirándome con mas atención

-...bien, desde el primer día que llegue a la escuela, el me gusta

-pero... ya casi será un año de eso no?

-en dos meses, si

-y no le haz dicho nada?

-nada de que?

-de lo que sientes por el

-es amor adolescente Alice, no creo que le interese- le dije mas convenciéndome a mi misma que a ella.

-pero pudiste haberle dicho algo no?

-estaba contigo, no le iba a decir nada si el era feliz contigo

-enserio no?- me pregunto con demasiada sorpresa. Yo negué.

- pensé que estabas celosa...

-yo? La verdad si, pero podía vivir con eso- le dije con una sonrisa

-... eres una grandiosa persona Bella... si yo fuese tu, te lo hubiera quitado- me dijo algo tímida

-enserio?- ella asintió. Después de unos momentos de silencio y pensando la situación, me reí.

-de que te ríes?

-de que si me lo hubieras quitado (a Edward), yo no hubiera interferido- le dije con una sonrisa

-porque no?

-porque prefiero su amistad ante todo y porque si el te quiere, quien soy yo para impedirlo, no lo crees?- Alice se quedo pensando- ademas, si yo le gustara no se hubiera ido contigo en ese caso- le dije en broma. Esta era la situación mas extraña en toda mi vida. De cierta manera sentía que no debería hablarle ya que habían terminado y ellos no se hablaban, pero por otro lado, Alice era divertida y podía ser una amiga.

-pero a Edward le gustas- me dijo de repente

-claro que no -claro que si, siempre habla de ti, se preocupa por ti, siempre esta contigo, te quiere mucho y...

-exacto, me quiere y yo también lo quiero, por eso solo somos amigos -eso no tiene sentido

-solo somos mejores amigos, eso hacen, se preocupan entre ellos

-pero...

-déjalo Alice, mejor dime, porque la pregunta?

-pues ya sabes... la economía...

-claro, la economía tiene que ver con Edward...

-es que tu sabes, cuando terminamos pensé que tu le dirías algo o el a ti o no se

-se hubiera visto muy desesperado de mi parte si lo hubiera hecho y ademas, no voy a hacerlo si es lo que quieres saber- Alice me miró sorprendida.

-pero...

-te gusta leer?- le cambie de tema.

-si pero eso no tiene nada que...

-voy a ir a comprar mi desayuno, quieres venir?- le dije mientras me paraba del pequeño sillón y agarraba mis cosas. Alice no contesto pero se paro y juntas fuimos rumbo a la cafetería. Ahora que todo el mundo sabia que Edward y Alice habían sido novios pero habían terminado, seguían sospechando que yo quería algo con Edward. Estar Alice y yo caminado lado a lado era de lo mas raro, nunca me hubiera imaginado hacerlo; y para los múltiples alumnos que nos conocían, seguro era el principio de un gran chisme.

_26/06/12_

Hablar de Alice con Edward era un tabú, uno enorme. No se si le dolía que le recordara a su ex novia o si le incomodaba el hecho de que su mejor amiga hablara de su ex novia. De todos modos, evitaba mencionarla frente a el ya que nos habíamos hecho amigas, y también evitaba ir con Alice a lugares donde seguro iba a estar Edward, era como juego de niños donde ambos no se querían ver ni dirigir la palabra.

-Bells!- casi grito Edward mientras venia corriendo detrás de mi.

-Ed, que pasa? -de ayer que no viniste, nos dejaron un trabajo, pero Rosalie no puede hacerlo. Tenemos que ir al museo y hacer un escrito.

-para cuando? -para el próximo lunes- dijo con una cara de desagrado. No me molestaba ir con Edward, lo que me molestaba era saber que solo salía con el por los trabajos de la escuela.

-podemos ir el viernes después de clases no? O tu que piensas?-el paso su brazo por mis hombros y yo lo abrace por su cintura, era tan cómodo estar así.

-pensaba que podíamos ir el sábado y ademas... mi mamá quiere acompañarnos- dijo algo quedito como niño chiquito. Solté una pequeña risa por lo gracioso que sonó.

-esta bien, el sábado a las 11?

-ok, nos vemos enfrente de aquí de la escuela si? Al fin que es justo el lugar medio entre nosotros dos- dijo con una sonrisa

-exacto, la escuela se interpone entre nosotros- le dije dramáticamente mientras el se reía.

-bien, ya quedamos.

-/_sábado después del museo_/-

Después de recorrer el aburrido museo, Esme nos llevó a McDonalds. Algo gracioso para los 16 años que ambos teníamos. Me agradaba Esme, era una gran persona, amable, divertida, y adoraba la forma en que se preocupaba por Edward, era lindo ver como ambos interactuaban con amor y a la vez me recordaba que yo no tendría esa relación con mi mamá. Pero me gustaba verlos.

-vayan a los juegos, ahorita ya nos vamos- nos dijo Esme mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa. Me le quede viendo a Edward con una sonrisa. Enserio?

-vamos Bells- me dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y lo seguí. Para suerte nuestra, había un hockey sobre mesa donde pudimos perder 15 minutos jugando.

-me gusta mucho tu mamá sabes?- le dije en juego, Edward se rio.

-ella te adora desde la primera vez que te vio- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-claro que no!

-claro que si!

-que no!

-que si! Y no puedes negarlo porque tu no escuchas todas las maravillas que dice de ti, y yo si- me dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua, empecé a reír.

-bien, lo que digas

-/_1 hora después_/-

-solo dile a tu mamá que me dejen en la escuela- le dije casi en un susurro a Edward. Esme estaba insistiendo en que me iba a llevar a mi casa, pero estaba al lado contrario de su camino original y llevaría tiempo. No la dejaría hacer eso.

-no va a querer pero yo le digo- me dijo mientras se acercaba a su mamá y le decía. Regreso tan rápido como se fue.

-ni me dejo terminar, dijo que te llevaríamos- me informo Edward con una sonrisa de disculpa

-(suspiros) esta bien, vamos- le dije y empecé a caminar hacia el carro, tampoco quería que me rogaran pero no quería causarles molestia.

-gracias señora pero no tenia porque...

-solo sube al auto Bella- me dijo Esme entre regaño y una orden, solo pude sonreirle. En el camino, Esme me preguntaba cosas y me decía otras sobre Edward, haciéndolo sonrojar en algunos momentos, también pidió mi opinión en algunos temas y cosas sobre mi. Es grandioso como es que una persona puede hablar tanto en solo media hora y hacer que parezcan 5 minutos. Cuando llegamos a mi casa casi lloré ya que quería seguir platicando con Esme.

-muchas gracias- le dije cuando salí del auto. Esme se desabrocho el cinturón y se bajo del auto para darme un abrazo.

-gracias a ti por hoy... y gracias por preocuparte por mi hijo

-lo quiero mucho, es lo menos que puedo hacer- le dije y cuando nos separamos tenia una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

-cuídate Bella

-gracias, igualmente- le dije y voltee a ver a Ed.

-gracias Ed, nos vemos el lunes- le di un beso y el me abrazo.

-no se que le dijiste a mi mamá pero ahora te ama, lo puedo ver en su cara- me dijo en un susurro y yo me reí.

-claro... te adoro, bye- le dije y le di un ultimo beso en la mejilla.

-adiós linda- me dijo y lentamente me metí a mi casa, reviviendo cada momento del día


	10. Chapter 10

**aqui un nuevo cap. espero lea guste ^^ por cierto, se que aveces puede ser aburrida la historia pero recuerden que es de la vida real y no un drama de telenovela :D perdón si esta cortito :(**

**gracias a las nuevas personas por sus notificaciones :3 los adoro a todos. Gracias por leer.**

_13/08/13_

-te quiero como no tienes idea- le dije en un susurro para no interrumpir el momento. Recargue mi cabeza en su cabello alborotado y todo siguió tranquilamente

-eres mi persona favorita, lo sabes?- me dijo volteandome a ver un poco y con su sonrisa que me encantaba

-enserio?- lo voltee a ver y sus ojos verdes brillaban.

-claro que si- respondió y volvió a la posición anterior, yo simplemente lo abrace mas si eso fuese posible. Yo estaba sentada en el pasto mientras el estaba recargado en mi y sentado entre mis piernas, yo solo le abrazaba por la espalda y le pasaba las manos por su cabello; el adoraba que lo hiciera.

-sabes, sigo sin entender por que estas escondiendote de tu novia- y era verdad, simplemente se sentó junto a mi, y era raro ya que su nueva novia podría verlo y de hecho, ella era muy celosa conmigo.

-no me estoy escondiendo, yo solo estoy... evitando verla- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero porque?

-porque es demasiado... celosa. No quiere que este contigo ni con Rosalie...

-somos tus amigas, eso ya lo sabe ella

-exacto!

-no lo entiendo-le dije y el se empezó a reír, yo lo acompañe.

-imagínate yo, no se que decirle si ya lo sabe... son demasiado complicadas las mujeres

-complicadas me suena a manada- le dije dandole un ligero golpe de juego en su brazo y el solo rio de nuevo

-y por eso estoy contigo, ella solo habla de sus amigas y cosas de chicas... es aburrido

-pero te gusta, no te quejes- Tanya era bonita, un año mas chica que nosotros, ella tenia 15, pero hacían linda pareja.

-si me quejo...- dijo recargandose en mi cuello y cerrando sus ojos. Seguí pasando mis dedos por su cabello mientras lo veia, estaba tranquilo.

-te adoro- le dije dandole un beso en su mejilla haciendo que el me mirara divertido

-yo mas- me sonrió pero en eso vi que Mike venia hacia nosotros

-sabes, ahí viene Mike y...

-mira nada mas, te escapas de tu novia para ir con tu otra novia, eso es todo hermano- termino con una carcajada falsa y sentándose en las bancas enfrente de nosotros. Deje de abrazar a Edward pero el no se movió. Solo por Edward intercambiaba unas palabras con Mike, y nada mas.

-cállate Mike- le contesto Edward con una sonrisa

-Tanya me mando a buscarte, la moleste diciéndole que estabas con tu otra novia, ya sabrás como se puso- termino diciendo con una sonrisa de niño travieso en su rostro, eso me gustaba de el, era honesto y divertido pero aun así seguía sin agradarme mucho.

-gracias eh?- Edward por fin se movió y se sentó al lado mío.

-vas a ir a buscarla?- le pregunte ya que el debería hacerlo, si tiene novia es por algo, y esconderse es algo grosero

-si, pero no ahorita, que sufra un poco- dijo con una sonrisa y entre ellos empezaron a hablar del ultimo show de moda en youtube, saque mi celular y me metí a Facebook para no ponerles atención.

-al rato nos vemos hermosa- me dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente y parándose del pasto para ir en busca de su novia. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que doblo la esquina del edificio en dirección a la cafetería. Regrese mi mirada al celular.

-cuando le dirás que te gusta?-pregunto Mike de repente, olvidándome que estaba ahí

-seguro ya te dijo, el no sabe guardar secretos- le conteste un poco incomoda

-de hecho si... bueno, ya me voy- y sin mas se paro para ir a quien sabe donde, no me interesaba.

Hace unos días, el 8 de agosto, que fue cuando nos conocimos hace un año, le regale una pulsera y una carta a Edward, donde por locura mía le decía mi amor por el. Mas o menos decía así:

_"Te quiero como no tienes idea y siempre seremos amigos. Pero desde el primer día que te vi me gustaste y siempre me haz gustado. No te estoy pidiendo nada, solo quería que lo supieras porque no sabia a quien mas decírselo y tu eres mi mejor amigo, así que ya lo sabes. Solo te pido que no le digas a nadie si? Me importa mas tu amistad que cualquier otra cosa. Te adoro Ed. Atte. Bella."_

Casi morí de nervios cuando se la di y esperaba alguna reacción al siguiente día pero nada paso, todo fue tan normal como si nunca le hubiese dado nada. Si algo duele mas que el rechazo, es la indiferencia. Pero claro, no cumplió lo que le dije ya que Rosalie se entero, Mike se entero y Emmett también. Ya no era secreto mi secreto y todo por confiar en Edward. Eso dolía el doble pero ya no podía cambiar las cosas y lo único que podía hacer era lo mismo que Edward hizo; hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.


End file.
